muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dave Goelz
The Kingdom That Had No King Did Goelz perform the king in this clip:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzE0Xrb1C8g? There's a disagreement on youtube as to whether it's him or Martin Robinson. I'm thinking it's the latter, but then again there's a bit of Uncle Traveling Matt in his voice as well. What do people think? Garrettk41 18:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's hard to settle YouTube speculation. I'd say it's not Goelz, based on date and his general brief involvement with Sesame, and third line sounds more like Robinson, but either way it would be a guess and harder to be absolutely certain, in contrast to other voice IDs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. Also, some users think the cow in the following clip is Goelz as well. I don't think so. Anyone? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5rJcm54T-U&feature=channel_page Garrettk41 22:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Quote format There's a lot of great quotes on this page, but they need to be formatted better. Some have footnotes, some don't. Some of them should be in the pull-out quote format. I'd do this myself, but I don't have time right this minute, and I don't want to forget about it. So I'm making it an attention thing, and if somebody feels like doing it, then that's cool. -- Danny (talk) 10:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::I did some ::but I don't know... do you think it looks better? --Gribbaziggy 20:58, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::I did a little more fiddling myself. Generally, the pull out wuote format works best when it's a paragraph or more. With one or two sentences, or shorter statements, they work better being left like that, as otherwise one's attention is suddenly drawn to "I have no voice!" or whatever, as opposed to the longer reminiscences. As for the footnotes, that's pretty much because this page pre-dates the use of the "ref" format. Most of them are still cited, and those that aren't came from Of Muppets and Men and can be easily verified by anyone with access. I'll probably tackle it myself later this weekend if it's not done before then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:05, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Also, while we're at it, the quotes at the bottom need to be either integrated or removed. I think they were either remnants from the "Quotes: Dave Goelz" page that didn't fit anywhere, or else someone else just stuck them in later. I'm not sure. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:07, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Attention This article isn't really much of an article, and I think Goelz deserves better. There's lots of good stuff here, especially with the quotes, but it would be better if they were arranged as an actual biographical piece. Anybody want to take a crack at it? -- Danny (talk) 01:57, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Actually, in general, as I've mentioned before, the puppeteer bio pages, and especially the major puppeteers, are one of the weakest sections on the Wiki. Attention tags are good (I wish I had Of Muppets and Men handy, which had some details on Goelz' industrial stint), but it might be worth reminding folks of on current events. With obsessions with Frackles (or admittedly, my own international kick), it's easy to forget that pages like this or Steve Whitmire, may have impressive credit lists and photos, but otherwise, ain't so hot as biographies. Until I did a stub afew weeks ago, Karen Prell had no biographical text at all. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:23, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think they're worth a publicity push. The Jim Henson page is a damn shame. -- Danny (talk) 02:27, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I took a first stab at it, including a couple of subheadings. I'm not through by any means, but if others want to work on it, especially on Gonzo (there's great quotes on how Goelz developed his character on that page, and on Lolita the Chicken), they can do so. I also included a link to a great three-part Film Threat interview, which in conjunction with the Muppet Central thing, is a good starting point for those of us who don't have access to any of the print reference books right now. I might also suggest, and I'll bring this up on current events tomorrow, that we re-examine any "Trivia" sections. I removed the two bits here, since info on Goelz' puppet building, or his more recent stint as Figment at Walt Disney World, are really better suited to the main biography, and I think that's the case with a lot of performer "Trivia" lists. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::::The "attention" box has been here for some time, even after attention has been paid. Is it alright yet to remove the attention box? --Minor muppetz 23:30, 20 May 2007 (UTC)